


DOOR

by cherryssb



Category: cherry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryssb/pseuds/cherryssb
Summary: 特殊性癖轻微单角度情色描写情感剧情纠葛弱化背后注意
Kudos: 1





	DOOR

**Author's Note:**

> 特殊性癖  
> 轻微单角度情色描写  
> 情感剧情纠葛弱化  
> 背后注意

公寓的门，灰色，在楼道的灯光下，有微妙的金属光泽，看起来格外凉。  
门里，是小小的一间，带有地暖和木地板，赤裸的脚，光滑的踩在地上，宽松的家居服软趴趴，洁白的手腕滑出来。  
戒指、耳环、手链，叮叮咚咚，一件又一件摘下。  
门铃声。  
“外面冷吗？”穿着羽绒服的男生，耳朵冻得发红，圆圆的耳廓，手腕上装着热气腾腾的外食。男孩眨巴眼睛，看穿着宽松上衣和家居裤的，单薄的人。  
“还行。”手指挠耳朵，一下子进到温暖的环境里，耳朵发痒。  
被指腹娇嫩的手指牵下来，“别挠，万一破了。”发软的身体，一触即离。  
脱下厚外套，黑色的卫衣，挂着几根黄白色的狗毛。看着蓝头发的人在狭小的厨房里，光洁的脚在地板上，一寸又一寸移动。  
灰色的瓷砖，粉白的脚。家居裤堆在脚踝的骨头上，褶皱。  
端着菜出来，软绵的语调问崔秀彬还在等什么。“去拿下筷子和勺子。”比普通男生更曼妙曲线的腿入座，在座位上轻柔的摊开，手撑在边上，黑色的凳子面和白色的皮肤。他像是要被热汤融化了，手指的指腹格外的红，覆盆子一样的，从大拇指到小指，一个、接一个，起伏。  
啊，全都落下了。  
寒冬的独身公寓，崔秀彬接到崔连准的电话，说很久没有再聚。他俩是大学的前后辈关系，一个社团的。因为宿舍住临近就搭伙吃饭过小两年的时间，直到崔连准毕业。  
算来算去，竟然有小半年没有再在一起吃饭。  
上次见面还是晚夏，宽松的黑色膝上短裤中纤瘦但有点肉感的大腿，带着磕碰痕迹的膝盖，堆在脚踝圆鼓鼓的白色线袜，和黑色的，和自己脚上穿的一样的帆布鞋。  
宽松的短袖，贴着，汗水是个好东西，锁骨，胸腔，腹部，柔软和坚硬，肩胛的落差，胳膊肘在宽松袖筒里，时而出现，时而又不见。  
夏天是个好时间。  
冬天也是。  
崔连准惧热，哪怕是寒冬，脚踝，手腕，肉鼓鼓的指缝，几乎看不见喉结的脖子，乳突肌，都漏出来。咬着嘴上的死皮，嘴唇聚在一起，指甲在嘴里，呼吸的时候宽松的毛衣下半遮半掩的腰，拉长又收缩。  
宽松的，没有收脚的裤子，细长的腿搭在沙发的靠背上，脑袋向下垂着，腿、白嫩的腿，一点又一点的掉下来。  
这时候他会含糊的说。  
“秀彬啊，你喝汽水吗？”  
喝。  
蓝色的铝罐，易拉罐拉开的声音，鼓气的粘手的泡泡“噗嗤”一声，全都溜出来。  
就像现在。  
“帮我拿下纸巾。”蹲下来的崔连准，卫衣往上皱起，漏出洁白的脊背，突出的骨头不偏不斜，又含苞待放的隐秘在一丝丝的股缝之中。  
两个人都蹲下来，宽大的脚掌和白嫩的小的挨着，旁边是汽水，甜的，黏的。  
“为什么你一来我就这么笨手笨脚啊。”嘟嘟囔囔的，蓝色的头发，滑过眼角那美丽的，像是杜鹃一样的伤痕。  
膝盖，咚的一声，单膝跪地。  
“那就让我们来......探究一下？”

饭菜凉了，地暖和地毯，灰色的毛。灰色的套头长袖被蹭的皱皱巴巴，沙发靠着发出咯吱的声响，往前移动了一大截。  
手指与手指纠缠着，崔秀彬两腿打开，中间夹着崔连准那纤细的，韧的腰。扭着头，脖颈，胸膛，向下滑动着，漂亮的圆滑的曲线，下颌骨的形状。  
“我想喝汽水。”可乐罐子在崔秀彬的手里几乎是快要消失了，凑过去的蓝色脑袋伸出舌头抿着，手撑在崔秀彬的大腿上。  
可乐被另一只大手捏走，柔软的湿漉漉的唇落在崔秀彬的右手里。  
被抱的很紧，胳膊和腿，几乎是锁在怀里。“来亲亲我的手。”  
上翘的唇，包裹着食指的指节，从指缝乖巧的舔到指腹，中指和食指伸入潮热的口腔中，勾着上颚的软肉，崔秀彬的手指真的太长了，崔连准的脸被戳出一个细小的鼓包，手指还没有含到底。  
抽出来，湿热的手指去摸脖子，崔连准感觉痒，勾着上唇笑。  
“可乐味道的......”  
大腿往上并拢，崔连准就顺势坐在崔秀彬的腿上。套头的卫衣被举高着脱掉，乳突肌上、胸膛正中间有一颗黑色的痣。肋骨随着呼吸带着薄薄一层的胸肌起伏，双手握住崔秀彬的一只手，从自己的左边锁骨划到肚脐，又慢慢划到右侧锁骨。  
“我，像不像一只蜂？”  
倒像是蜂后，大着肚子，是所有工蜂和雄峰用命和一切来饲养的爱欲容器，从睁眼开始就负责交配，全身上下散发着甜蜜的味道，一生的事情就是交配和分娩，直到生下下一只蜂后。  
“嘶......你慢点咬。”崔秀彬把崔连准的斜方肌上那娇嫩的一层皮咬破了，一点红色的血像是醋栗。左臂狠狠抱住、或者换个词说是、钳住崔连准。  
右手去捉崔连准的脚。  
大学时这位学长是舞蹈社的，柔韧性很好。曲起腿，漂亮的拱起的白足就这么落进崔秀彬的手里。脚很小，但是有热度，脚心比常人都高，带着娇嫩的茶红色。上次他们一起去吃日餐，崔连准穿着白色棉袜跪坐在软垫上的时候崔秀彬就勃起了，喝酒喝得东倒西歪的学长还躺在他的腿上，一只手去抓他的头发一只手去摸桌子上的茶杯。  
喝完酒热烘烘的身体，在棉袜里收缩又分开脚趾而透漏出的，鹅黄色的灯光。  
其实不是恋足癖的，只是这双脚在他身上就长得这么漂亮，像是具有自己的感情和表达方式，像是混合果汁一样，酸味和甜味，芦荟一样柔嫩的肉，他怕痒，伸手一摸就打颤，扭着腰。打颤。  
狠狠摊开掌，按住崔连准的腹腔，肠子隔着皮肤，潮热的体温和湿漉漉的水汽，传递到掌心。“别乱动。”  
家居裤是崔秀彬原来的裤子，买小了一码试过后懒得退，崔连准穿走了。裤子靠松紧带挂在胯骨上，摇摇欲坠像是一片树叶。伸手撸下来，外带着白色的内裤。  
内裤前端都湿了，真可怜。  
可乐罐子叼在嘴里，剩最后一口，舔舐着喝干净了。被崔秀彬捏着，塞进崔连准黑色的松紧带里。蓝色的罐子触碰着鼓胀，湿漉漉的，一手。  
“凉。”崔连准低着头去蹭崔秀彬的大臂，上面有红色疤痕，上次两个人去吃石锅拌饭的时候被烫的，像是缠绕的小虫，蠕动着。  
被分开的腿，家居裤掉在脚踝，胡椒一样的节奏，内裤挂在脚踝，白色。并起的大腿根夹住蓝色的罐子，小腿往外分着，肉乎乎的脚，沿着崔秀彬的小腿骨，慢慢滑上来。  
他像是牛奶糖，在地暖上开始变得粘手，呼吸宛如香料粉，玄幻起伏，又最终落下，把身子覆盖着。  
薄膜，花粉，蜂蜜，交缠的身体，手指带着软膏几乎是野蛮人一样的开拓。崔秀彬皱着眉，他咬住后槽牙，下颌线变得锋利起来。  
“你在乖。”  
几乎是隐秘在叹息之间的一声，崔连准被四根手指入侵。他缩起来，又舒展带着肋骨的胸膛和纤长的，易断的脖子。浑身上下过电一般颤动，他是情欲的维纳斯女神手里随风漂浮的那孱弱的树枝，神仙带来的阵阵清风都让他汁水四溢。他是过熟的水果，崔秀彬弄破了他，甜蜜的蜂蜜一滴又一滴的流出来。  
安全套，拆了，撕开取出来，灯光晃眼捏着才看清楚正反，气泡被崔连准捏住，像是捏住谁的睫毛。明明背过身子，却给崔秀彬戴到了底。  
“我还没忘呢。”  
好大的，滚烫的手，按住崔连准整个腹腔，往下。狠狠顶进去，崔连准像是一条被人喂出来的金鱼，眼角的眼泪和大腿都蜷缩，抓住的手腕变红，跟那路灯一样温热。抱着往上顶，地毯在视线里模糊，只记得打起了卷，也不知道是崔秀彬往后使劲靠而蹭皱的，还是崔连准实在撑不住上手抓的。  
前列腺那一块软，虽然崔连准本身就从里到外软的不像样，但那一块像是冰箱里取出来的慕斯，像是某种哺乳期雌性的胸膛，像是充分搅拌的奶油。  
虽说那么软，但还是没有崔连准嗓子里一点又一点的叫声软。轻飘飘的起来，又黏糊糊的落下，手指和嗓子一起收缩，一个抓住崔秀彬的手臂一个抓住崔秀彬的脖子，湿滑的小脚蹬在瓷砖上，指尖都变成淡淡的奶红色。  
真漂亮，宛如纷纷的合欢花。  
收缩，大腿根夹紧，崔连准的腰像是柔嫩的奶冻打颤，一滩白色洒在崔秀彬的裤子上。他彻底撑不住，花瓣一样的身体都开败了。  
安全套都被柔韧的肉给暖热了，射进来的精液微微发凉。崔连准胳膊上全是汗，急切的去碰崔秀彬的脸。  
“不跑了好不好？”  
窗外下起雪，路灯下看起来宛如外科手术的针脚。  
“好，陪你。”  
风妄图吹进来，门发出呜呜声，又安静下来。  
室里还是热的。


End file.
